Playlist Story
by darkestangel1326
Summary: title made up by LycoRogue. Concept by me. Kinda like quick mixes/drabbles that flow with one another. I was messing around with pandora and felt like writing too. A&H. During 'The Pataki's' timeframe.


**A/N: I got pandora today and am listening to music and am gonna let these songs make a drabble. Not a quick mix drabble. A story drabble! YAY! ^_^ This is also on my devianart. Due to popular demand *cough* LycoRogue *cough* I'm posting it here too. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>(Ocean Avenue-Yellowcard)<strong>

_*Helga POV*_

I'm at the place where we used to be together. Just a couple of kids, hanging out and loving life. We were 16, and everything felt...right.

But you left a few months after that. I can't find you. I can barely find myself.

But I can't help but see you everywhere. I dream of you and never wanna wake up.

I want to find you. Want to forever leave this town with you. I need you sunlight self. I need you to take care of me.

I just wish I weren't so lost.

I can still see the day you told me you were gonna leave. That sad look of yours. Your last day here, we went to pier to look at the sunset. Looking at the same night sky, wishing tomorrow wouldn't come. Wishing we didn't have to say goodbye.

Alas, my love, tomorrow did come...

**(Like the Angel-Rise Against)**

I remember the day we saved the neighborhood. You thought we were doomed. Thought we may not make it. My perfect angelic optimism was losing hope.

I couldn't let this happen to you. I didn't want you to lose hope.

But what about me? I'm losing my hope. But, like the angel you are, you just left.

You told me everyday would bring a new beginning. But what if I don't want a beginning without you anymore. I'm counting the days till you bring my fluttering heart back to life. Until you make me feel alive.

**(Vivre Sin Aire [Living without Air]-Mana)**

I want to live without air, then, maybe I'd be able to live without you. But, like water, I need you. I can't help this desire, this longing, this pain...

I wish, sometimes, I could live without you. But I can't, despite my desperate pleas.

I just wish I wasn't so addicted to your essence. But I can't give you up.

I'm like a fish in the desert, dying slowly. How do wildflowers grow, my love? The odds are against them, and yet, they always sprout. Tenacious in their growth.

I wish I could be a wildflower. Maybe then I'd be able to grow around this cement known as this life, without you here.

I wish I could keep you in my pocket, and forever behold you.

**(Fast Cars-[the one I heard] Boyce Avenue cover)**

If only I could run away with you. Leave this life away, even if we didn't go to far.

My life has been a mess, with every possible thing going bad.

But, tell me love, would you live like this? Or die like this?

I just want to be with you. In your grandpa's packard, like when you got your license. Your arm slung around my shoulder, the air gently moving my hair.

I remember when we drove in your car. Your arm around my shoulder giving me the best sensation.

You make me feel like someone, Arnold.

But, is this separation the best for us? I mean, fast cars can only take us so far. You may be perfect in my eyes, but I'm not perfect in yours. I'm not even perfect in my eyes.

**(Wake Me Up When September Ends-Green Day)**

I remember it like yesterday. It was September. You left in September. I didn't want to face your goodbye. I didn't want to let you go.

I just wanted to sleep. I never wanted to wake up to your leaving. Even if I had to sleep through September.

Summer flew by, and us PS 118 kids grew up into teens. But, what if we could go back to the old days? When I knew you'd be there, day in and out.

That September, it rained everyday. Heaven was mourning, hoping to convince you to stay. But, you didn't.

You left. And I didn't want to wake up to see my dream was just a dream.

My fragile, lovesick innocence did not last. Unlike other days, these last days of your went by too quickly.

But I didn't want to see you go. I wanted September to forever remain...so you would too

(Mad World-[the one I heard, which was AWESOME because it was sung by a girl :D] Alex Parks)

The scenery without you is becoming dreary without you. Everything is losing its light. No one even seems to have a face. My dreams of you are the torment of my life, yet the only thing that keeps me going.

At school, I'm no one. Just the girl who was separated from Arnold Shortman. Not even the teachers give me a second glance.

The world is spinning in front of me. My life is surreal, like everyone who is happy passes by me.

**(Injection-Rise Against)**

I swear I can never sleep. My nights are endless. I don't have feeling. I don't have much emotions. I barely have much of a life.

You gave me advice to follow, but took it with you. Why couldn't you just stay? Maybe then I'd be able to find my way out of this dark forest.

I can barely hear your name without feeling like I'm losing myself. You once gave me comfort. You were the North Star, forever unchanging, but you left. But I think of you and feel myself fall into your grasp.

I don't want you to let go of me, but sometimes, I do.

**(Collide-Howie Day)**

But I can't help the truth. I don't know if you're my dawn or my sunrise. Either way, your majestic nature never changes.

I guess I'm just worried. What if you don't come back like you promised you would? What if you forget about me?

As kids, we would always collide, but what if that never happens again?

I know sometimes the stars don't shine, but they are still present, even if invisible. What if that is what you are to me? Forever watching over me, even if you're not by my side.

I just want you and I to collide once more. To be by one another.

**(If You Ever Come Back-The Script)**

Just know, that when you come back, nothing has changed.

I haven't slept since you left. I've been living miserably without you.

Do you remember me now? Have you ever thought of me?

Everyone thinks I'm wasting my time waiting for you to come. They say its a waste of time.

Should I give you a cold shoulder? Should I make you suffer the way I am right now?

The truth is, I can't. You'll always have the key to my heart.

My door will forever be open for you Arnold. Even if I have to wait years for you to come back. I'll smile at you, as if you'd never left.

**(Light Up The Sky-Yellowcard)**

Its my choice to live like this. The world around me is silent to my thoughts. Except you, love.

I'd give you a lit sky. Make it forever bright for you. Even if I had to die for you.

I wanna be with you tonight. Run outta the darkness and into your light.

But you left. And now, its my turn to light up my own sky.

I'll light up the sky for you. Light it up for you to find me. Even if you're not giving me light, let me guide you too. I'll guide you with this sky of fireworks.

I'd light up a thousand skies, and, somehow, I know I'd still never fully express my passion for you. Even with my broken heart, I'll light up this sky. This sky I give to you...

**(Walking Disaster-Sum 41)**

I've been alone the day, sitting at the park. Even if I went home, what would it matter? Mom and Dad would never notice me.

I have no real ambitions now. The city skyline looks plain, like its hope left.

But I have to stay strong. I dug myself into this grave. Maybe I can dig myself out?

I'm just a walking disaster. But you can't save me Arnold. You broke me to this point.

Is this as good as life gets? Dreaming of someday that may never even come?

I don't know what to think. I don't even know if you can save me now.

Can I be saved? Can you save me?

I think I've been gone too long to save. I think I've been a walking disaster far too long to save...

But I gotta get back home soon. Maybe, just maybe, you'll come home soon too.

**(Fragil [Fragile]-Allison)**

I just want you to tell me that you're mine the same way I'm yours.

Your eyes, green jellybean pools of water I wish to drown in. I get lost in them.

I just want you to say you're mine the way I'm yours. Even if this is the thousandth time I've asked. I'm just not sure now. I just need to be reassured.

**(Duele El Amor [Love Hurts]-Aleks Syntek)**

Love without you hurts. Every day without your gentle touch is driving me to a breaking point.

I wish I could turn back time. Stop the sun from arising the night before you left. But what if I could? Then the sun would never arise again.

Love hurts without you. Everything is grey, even the sunny sky.

I can feel tears inside of me, aching to be released, but the truth is, I can't really let them escape. It would mean I accepted losing you. And I already said I'd never let you go. Even if this love is hurting me.

**(Swing Life Away-Rise Against)**

Do you even keep me near your heart? Do I cause you love and good feelings or interrupt your new life?

Do you remember when I showed you my scarred life? It was the same day you showed me yours.

I don't want to move on without you. Even if that means I'd never move.

I know I have friends I'd never let go, but I still want you.

If I'd have to work everyday to see you again, I'd gladly do so.

I just want to stop swinging a frivolous life without you.

Let's rewrite our love song, and make the world, this dimly lit city, bright once more.

I wanna swing life away with you. To the end of eternity.

~ Love,

Helga

**(Hey There Delilah-Plain White T's)**

_*Arnold POV*_

Hey Helga.

I miss you too. Ever since I got here, I've had sleepless nights. I barely feel like eating at times too. The people here are nice, but I can't stop thinking about your fair skin contrasting beautifully against the city lights. I look up at the sky and see you eyes in the stars.

What have you done to me? I just can't stop thinking about you.

Helga, I promise you, a thousand miles may seem far but there's so many forms of transportation.

I'll never forget you. Don't even think it! If we stopped loving each other, well, the world may as well end. Because that'll never happen.

Don't worry about us being seperated. We'll always be united. I love you. And promise I'll come back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOW! That was a monster! And fluffy! *shrugs* I kinda felt like writing fluff. I know right? Me, darkangel1326, the writer who said she would NEVER write fluff, willingly wrote and WANTED to write it! **

**Well this was an experiment. I was testing my pandora and got these songs. :D I :heart: pandora, its very nice. LOL. Some of these songs (the spanish ones) I haven't heard in YEARS. So thank you pandora, for reminding me of them and giving me the names!**

**Anyways, background on the POVs. At first, this was gonna be a simple drabble, dealing with Helga's feelings during the Patakis towards Arnold, but the end of the song made me wanna keep writing...and then I end up writing using like A LOT of songs _ Eventually, I realized Helga's POV was her letter to Arnold. Or letters. Maybe each song is one letter. However, for a FACT, Swing Life Away is a letter she DOES send. The Arnold POV wasn't gonna be here originally. But "Hey There Delilah" came on and I just couldn't resist to end this drabble (err fic, at this point) sweetly. :iconlotsofheartsplz: Its his response to the letter Helga sent him.**

**Enjoy!**

**PS LycoRogue is gonna try to make me write more of these, like these. I can feel it. But IDK if I would.**

**I know, for the next few days, this will be the last journal I write. I spent HOURS on this one! Mostly cause of changing songs to some that flowed and because this explanation and all...**

**But I will try to resist temptation. I will try!**

**See you all! Wish me luck on finals...**

**~Love,**

**darkangel1326**


End file.
